


The Suite - Taekook

by taedreamm



Category: K-pop, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Anal Sex, Bottom Kim Taehyung | V, Butt Plugs, Caught, Choking, Come Swallowing, Exhibitionism, Gay Sex, M/M, Oral Sex, Rough Oral Sex, Smut, Top Jeon Jungkook, Vibrators
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-20
Updated: 2020-08-20
Packaged: 2021-03-06 14:41:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26010556
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/taedreamm/pseuds/taedreamm
Summary: After a relaxing dinner, Jungkook and Taehyung, boyfriends of 9 months, get a little too desperate for each other’s touch. (Please read the tags) Kudos appreciated!
Relationships: Jeon Jungkook/Kim Taehyung | V
Comments: 3
Kudos: 68





	The Suite - Taekook

Jungkook and Taehyung had been together for around nine months now. Before this, they had been friends for 12 years. Jungkook was now 21 and Taehyung was 23. They loved each other very much but had still never gone further than making out because Taehyung wasn't ready. Recently, Taehyung's friend Jimin had won a trip to Costa Rica with all expenses paid. It came with two hotel rooms, so Jimin invited Taehyung and Jungkook to come and use one room, while he and Yoongi shared the other.  
It was after dinner and all four boys had arrived back at the hotel. Taehyung and Jungkook got out of the car first and left to their room because Jimin had to go back to the restaurant to get his wallet. Yoongi insisted on joining Jimin. In the elevator, Taehyung and Jungkook wanted so badly to kiss each other, but it was very crowded. They reached the top floor, where the two suites were, and just as the elevator closed, they started making out.  
Tangled together, they slowly made it to their room. Jungkook felt in his pocket for his key card, but he realized with a sigh that Jimin had it in his wallet. They would have to wait until Jimin and Yoongi returned. Jungkook told Taehyung. Taehyung slumped down on the door, crossing his arms in boredom. Jungkook received a text from Jimin saying that they'd be a while due to traffic. Jungkook kneeled down to Taehyung and started kissing him again.  
The kiss was heated and both boys couldn't wait to be in the suite. Taehyung sat on top of Jungkook while Jungkook leaned on the door. Taehyung ran his hands through Jungkook's hair as they kept making out. Jungkook pulled away for air. Both were blushing and sweaty. Jungkook pulled Taehyung closer to him and started kissing down Taehyung's neck. Taehyung moaned softly. He was getting impatient. He started to roll his hips on Jungkook, desperate for friction on his hardened member. Jungkook groaned while still kissing Taehyung's neck.  
Taehyung couldn't take it anymore. He pulled away from Jungkook and got on his knees. "Taehyung? What are you doing?" Jungkook asked. "Stand up," Taehyung said. Jungkook did, still slightly confused. Taehyung unzipped Jungkook's pants. "Taehyung we're in a hallway someone will see us," Jungkook said. Taehyung pulled down Jungkook's pants and boxers. "So?" he retorted. "Tae you've never done this before." "Just because I've never taken a dick in my mouth or ass doesn't mean I don't know how to," stated Taehyung before he wrapped his mouth around Jungkook's tip.  
He started sucking and licking Jungkook's dick, causing him to moan quietly. Taehyung licked the tip and then put his mouth around Jungkook's dick, bobbing back and forth. Jungkook was breathing heavily now. He wanted to make Taehyung stop, for they were in a hallway, but it felt too good to do anything. He looked down at Taehyung. The sight was incredible. Taehyung had drool and precum on his lips. Jungkook hazily wondered where he'd learned to do this so damn well. Taehyung's eyes were barely open. His hair stuck to his face from the sweat. He's gorgeous, Jungkook thought. Jungkook grabbed Taehyung's hair with his hands. Taehyung moaned, which Jungkook felt around his dick. He threw his head back in pleasure.  
What neither of them heard was the sound of the elevator. They didn't hear Yoongi and Jimin's conversation either. "Here, Yoongi. Will you give the key card to Jungkook? They're probably in front of their room," Jimin asked. "Sure," Yoongi said, leaving Jimin to unlock their own room. Yoongi walked down the hallway and turned the corner. Why does their room have to be on the opposite side of this floor? Yoongi thought. He kept walking and turned one more corner. He saw Jungkook right in front of him, leaning on their suite door. "Hey, Jungkook! I have yo-" Yoongi's eyes widened.  
He looked down at Taehyung, who had his mouth wrapped around Jungkook's dick. "...Uhhhh," was all Yoongi could say. Jungkook blushed. Taehyung pulled off and looked up. They were both very embarrassed. Jungkook attempted to cover himself. "...Heh. Hey Yoongi?" Taehyung said. Yoongi was speechless. He dropped their key card on the floor. "Don't tell Jimin?" Jungkook asked. Yoongi nodded and ran in the other direction.  
*In the suite*  
Taehyung leaned down once again, wrapping his tongue around the tip of Jungkook's hardened member. A heavy breath left Jungkook's lips, getting a smug look from Taehyung. Jungkook's pleasure was all his fault. Taehyung suddenly felt in control and took all of Jungkook deep into his throat. Jungkook choked on his own drool, completely overwhelmed as Taehyung bobbed his head up and down. He looked down at Tae, his eyes still sweet and innocent while his mouth did sinful things. It made Jungkook crazy. Jungkook tried his best to stay quiet, but it was becoming harder as Tae continued. As Jungkook became lost in the incredible sensation of Taehyung's warm, wet mouth, he realized that he didn't want this to end here.  
So all of a sudden, he pulled out and said, "Lie down on the bed." Taehyung complied, whining because he already missed Jungkook's touch. Jungkook leaned over on Taehyung and whispered, "Baby, can I fuck your mouth? We don't have to if you don't want it." Taehyung blushed deeply, mouth slightly parted. He nodded his head. Jungkook helped Taehyung sit up. He moved closer. Taehyung leaned forward, hoping to tease Jungkook with his mouth, but he firmly held Taehyung in place.  
Jungkook slowly pushed in. Taehyung moaned around him. Jungkook started thrusting his dick slowly. Tae moved his tongue around, making Jungkook moan. He looked up at Jungkook. His head was tilted back and his eyes were tightly shut. His mouth was slightly open. Jungkook looked down at Taehyung and they made eye contact. They both had so much lust in their eyes. "Damn, you're so sexy baby," Jungkook said.  
To Taehyung's surprise, Jungkook pulled out. "Is it ok if I go rough on you?" Taehyung blushed, looking down. He nodded. Then, Jungkook pushed his dick in all the way. He felt his dick go down Taehyung's throat. Surprisingly, Taehyung didn't choke. He only sucked and swallowed more around Jungkook's dick. Jungkook pulled out halfway and thrust back in. He repeated this, going faster and faster. Tae could barely handle it. Jungkook was so sexy and his dick was currently being shoved down Taehyung's throat.  
Shining tears ran down Taehyung's cheeks as he looked up at Jungkook with pleading eyes. Jungkook pulled out and Taehyung gasped, trying his best to catch his breath. Jungkook gave him some time to recover, but Tae wasn't having it. He whined, hoping to get the younger's attention. "Already whining to suck my dick again, are we?" Jungkook's expression only made Taehyung want him more. He didn't respond, gripping the bed sheets as Jungkook leaned towards him. Jungkook's lips brushed against Taehyung's defined collarbone. He sucked lightly, making Taehyung release a hitched breath.  
"S-stop teasing me." Jungkook ignored him and started sucking harder, making marks all over Taehyung's chest. Taehyung squeezed his eyes closed, clenching his teeth together. All Taehyung could do was breathe, letting Jungkook take control. Jungkook straddled him, feeling Taehyung's clothed member harden against his own. He painfully slowly unzipped Taehyung's pants, making him whine softly again.  
When Jungkook pulled Taehyung's member out, Taehyung blushed and tried to cover himself. He wasn't used to this. "Don't hide from me, baby." Jungkook lightly pinned Taehyung's wrists above his head with one hand, using the other to pull down Taehyung's pants more. Jungkook leaned down, letting the twos' members rub together in an incredible friction that made Taehyung suck in a breath.  
Jungkook couldn't resist. He pressed his lips against Taehyung's collarbone yet again. After a few minutes of covering Taehyung with bites, licks, and marks all over his neck and chest, Jungkook pulled away. He moved down to make marks all over Taehyung's milky, soft thighs. Taehyung was breathing heavily now, exhausted from all the teasing. "Jungkookie- ah- please pleasure me," Tae asked. "Be more specific, baby," Jungkook said cockily. "Make me f-feel good Kookie. Please." "Tell me what you want more than anything, Tae." Taehyung was getting impatient. "...I-I want you. Please." "You want what?" Jungkook was almost boredly sitting on Taehyung's soft thighs. Taehyung couldn't stand it anymore. He had given up. He was so needy.  
"Fuck me. Fill me up. I want you inside me so bad." Jungkook blushed at this; he wasn't expecting Taehyung to be so straightforward. And so needy. "Are you sure you're ready Tae?" Jungkook asked, slightly worried. "Please fuck me," Taehyung said, tense with anticipation. "Ok, baby," Jungkook replied. "I have to prep you first alright?" Taehyung nodded. He slid his finger into Taehyung's hole, making him arch his back in a mix of pleasure and pain. "Ah- Kookie," Taehyung whined. "Are you ok? I'll stop if-" "Yes," Taehyung moaned. Jungkook soon added a second finger, and then a third. Jungkook slowly prepped him and after a couple of minutes, Jungkook deemed Taehyung ready.  
Jungkook leaned down to Taehyung's ear and whispered, "I'm going to fuck you now, baby." Shivers went down Taehyung's spine. He couldn't even bear to look at Jungkook. With that, Jungkook pulled his fingers out and positioned his member at the tip of Taehyung's hole. "Ready?" "Y-yes," Taehyung said, intimidated by Jungkook's low voice. Jungkook slowly pushed the tip in. "It hurts," Taehyung said. "Do you want me to go slower?" "Yeah." "Okay." Jungkook pushed himself in more, stopping when Taehyung winced.  
"Are you in?" Taehyung asked, mustering his strength to tilt his head up and look down. Taehyung blushed and fell back down, realizing Jungkook was only halfway."Sorry, baby." Jungkook went even slower. He then finally finished. Taehyung felt Jungkook's torso push up against his legs. "Uhnn- Jungkook you're so big. N-nothing compared to when I use my fingers," Taehyung said with dazed eyes. Jungkook would be lying if he wasn't extremely turned on by that. He almost couldn't resist not moving. "Tae, what's your safe word?" "V."  
Jungkook gave Taehyung some time to adjust. Taehyung nodded and Jungkook started moving. "Fuck, this is so good, Tae," Jungkook said, winded by the pleasure. Taehyung’s face was turning pink and covered in a sheen of sweat as he whined. Taehyung tilted his head up, looking down at Jungkook's member disappearing inside him. He moaned, overwhelmed by how erotic it was. They both noticed the bulge in Taehyung's stomach every time Jungkook pushed in. This made Jungkook motivated to go faster.  
Taehyung experimentally put his hand on his stomach and pushed while Jungkook fucked him. He felt the outline of Jungkook's tip and moaned. "I love feeling the shape of your dick inside me Kookie," Tae said breathlessly. "Jesus, Taehyung. Your mouth is dirty for being a virgin." "I wouldn't consider myself a virgin with your dick currently inside my ass." "Don't talk back or I'll fuck you harder." "Yes please Kookie," moaned Tae, slow and sultry. Jungkook was intoxicated by Taehyung's dirty words.  
Taehyung was moaning loudly now and although there were definitely people next door, he didn't care in the least. His hands were tightly scrunched up in the soft fabric of the sheets. Jungkook pulled Taehyung's legs over his shoulders and the new angle had Jungkook's dick hitting Taehyung's prostate dead on. Taehyung's mind went blank and his vision was filled only with Jungkook's gorgeous, sweaty face. Tae barely managed to say, "Th-there please K-kookie isso good." Jungkook was going so fast that the headboard of the bed was banging against the wall loudly. Taehyung reached blindly for Jungkook's back and dug his nails into his shoulders. Jungkook moaned loudly. "Tae you're so gorgeous," Jungkook said between breaths.  
But Taehyung didn't hear him; he was too overwhelmed by the sensations filling his whole body. He had never felt this amazing in his life. He couldn’t even hear himself moaning really loudly. Jungkook was fucking him so hard and deep the only thing he could feel was Jungkook's dick. Taehyung felt a pleasuring warmth in his stomach. "G-guk... gonna cu..." Taehyung couldn't even talk properly. Drool dripped out of his mouth and down his neck.  
"Me too," said Jungkook. Taehyung moaned Jungkook's name. He was getting very close. Jungkook watched as Taehyung's eyes rolled back and his body arched as he came all over Jungkook's chest. Tae's legs slipped down Jungkook's sides and Tae unconsciously tightly squeezed Jungkook's waist. Taehyung couldn't feel anything except white-hot pleasure as he rode out his high. He was uncontrollably moaning. That pushed Jungkook over the edge and he moaned Taehyung's name while filling him. Tae felt the warm cum deep inside him and he shivered, overstimulated.  
Jungkook fell on top of Taehyung, not bothering to pull out. Sweat covered both of the boys, but neither of them minded. Taehyung was still recovering, an expression of pure bliss on his face. Jungkook pulled the fluffy blanket over the two and turned them both on their side. Taehyung's legs were still wrapped around Jungkook's waist. "You're still in me," Taehyung said, not upset, but just confused. His eyes were still closed. "Is that alright?" Jungkook said softly, playing with a lock of Taehyung's hair. Taehyung nodded, blushing.  
After a couple of minutes of calm silence, Taehyung opened his eyes and spoke, "J-Jungkookie?" "Y-yes?" Jungkook mocked Taehyung's shy stutter. This upset Taehyung, so he responded, "Never mind," and looked down. "Oh, baby, I'm sorry! I didn't mean to hurt your feelings!" "...Ok, Kookie." Taehyung's pout disappeared. Jungkook's voice was gentle and kind when he said, "What did you want to tell me?" Taehyung sat up on Jungkook's chest. The blanket fell off of them. Jungkook sat up with him. He put his hands around Taehyung's waist, looking sweetly into his eyes.  
"Mph!" Taehyung said, squinching his eyes shut. Jungkook's member had moved around inside Taehyung when he sat up. The overstimulation made him stop to adjust himself. Jungkook noticed and said with a mischievous look, "You sure you don't want me to pull out?" Taehyung nodded, again blushing. "I want your cum to stay inside me please." Jungkook's eyes widened as Taehyung hid his face on his chest. "Taehyung your dirty mouth will be the death of me." Taehyung giggles and pulled back.  
"I... I just wanted to say..."Tae started. "Take your time, Tae. I have all the time in the world for you." He gave Taehyung a soft bunny smile and brushed his hand along Taehyung's cheek sweetly. This gave Taehyung the confidence he needed. "Jeon Jungkook, I love you," Taehyung said shyly as he leaned down and nuzzled his face on Jungkook's chest. Jungkook blushed and started smiling even wider than he already was. "Kim Taehyung, I love you too."  
Just as they were about to go clean up, the door opened with a wide-eyed Jimin walking through it. Jungkook sat up with Taehyung. He hurriedly pulled the blanket over them. "H-hi Jimin," Taehyung said, blushing. An awkward silence filled the room. "You just..." Jimin was still shocked. "You just fucked? And that's what I was listening to outside the door?" Jimin covered his face. "Oh god. I thought you guys were watching a movie or something but... Holy shit, Taehyung. You're loud as fuck." Taehyung was hiding his face in Jungkook's bare chest, too embarrassed to move. "Wait..." Jimin said, "isn't this your first time?" Taehyung only hid deeper in Jungkook's chest, who was currently hugging him. Jungkook gave Jimin a glare, but Jimin either ignored it or didn't notice. Jimin's face still wore an expression of surprise and shock. Jimin looked at the two of them. "Oh my god! Is he still-“ Now Jungkook was very annoyed at Jimin. "Jimin!" Jungkook said sternly. "Oh, sorry Kook," Jimin said, scratching the back of his head timidly, "And sorry Tae." With a very annoyed voice, Jungkook said, "How about you knock next time." "Yep bye." Jimin rushed out of the room, closing the door behind him.  
Taehyung looked up at Jungkook and started laughing. Jungkook was laughing too. Lying back down, Taehyung was reminded of Jungkook's dick up his ass. Taehyung's dick hardened a little and precum dripped out of the tip onto Jungkook's stomach. "Taehyung? Are you hard again already?" "Y-yeah..." Taehyung mumbled shyly. "Well, we were going to go to sleep, but if you want, then..." Jungkook implied. "You look so tired though, Kookie," Taehyung worried. "Well, I have a present for you now that you aren't a virgin, and I think it's necessary right now."  
Jungkook lifted Taehyung up with one of his strong arms and walked over to his suitcase that was on a small table. Taehyung's dick was becoming painfully hard, especially with Jungkook's dick still inside him, teasing his prostate. He unzipped his suitcase and pulled out a small, shiny box. They sat together on the bed and Jungkook handed Tae the box. He opened it and inside was a pastel pink butt plug with a gem on the end as the handle. Taehyung blushed and hugged Jungkook's naked torso with his. "Thank you, I love it, Jungkook," Taehyung smiled.  
"Of course, Tae. Take it out of the box and look below it." Taehyung did so and discovered a small, pink remote in the box with a dial from 1-10. Taehyung's face got more red if that was possible. "Wanna try it out?" Jungkook questioned. "Yes, please. Can you put it in right now?" "You certainly have a kink for keeping my cum in you, huh?" Jungkook stated. "S-stop it," Taehyung said shyly.  
Jungkook turned Taehyung on his hands and knees on the bed and finally pulled his dick out. He was quick to slide the plug halfway in so nothing spilled. Jungkook took some lube that the plug came with and poured a generous amount on it and Tae's ass. Taehyung moaned, enjoying the cool sensation of it. Jungkook rubbed the edge of Tae's hole, slowly pushing the plug deeper until it slid in.  
Taehyung was breathing heavily. He laid down on the bed comfortably and Jungkook laid next to him, with the remote in his hand. They both got under the comforter and faced each other, faces inches apart. Jungkook leaned in and the two started kissing. They were messy but passionate. Without warning Jungkook secretly pressed 1 on the remote and Taehyung whimpered in his mouth. "Do you think this can make you cum without me touching you Tae?" "Y-yeah... it feels so good, Kookie. What s-setting is it on?" Taehyung had trouble talking because of the pleasure. Jungkook laughed a little. "It's on 1, baby." "W-what? Wow, it's so good," Taehyung half moaned. They started kissing again.  
Tae was rolling his hips under the covers and Jungkook noticed, so he turned up the vibrations to 3. Taehyung moaned surprisedly into the kiss. Jungkook loved having control over Taehyung like this. Taehyung pulled away from the kiss and said, "I-I'm close..." "Do you want it on 10? It's at 3 now," Jungkook asked. "Oh god," Tae moaned, "Yes please." "Jungkook turned the dial up to 10.  
Taehyung couldn't breathe, he could only feel the pleasure shooting up his spine. The way he arched his back made the plug hit his prostate and he moaned loudly. He was shaking uncontrollably and his mouth hung open in a silent moan. Jungkook took the blanket off of him and noticed how Taehyung's dick was leaking precum all over itself, flushed pink and standing up. Jungkook looked up at Taehyung's face. His eyes were rolled back and his shoulders were shaking. Saliva trickled down his face.  
Jungkook turned the plug off because he was worried. Taehyung started breathing heavily with his eyes closed. He relaxed his shoulders. "Why'd you stop?" Taehyung asked, dazed from all the pleasure. "I was worried you couldn't breathe. Do you wanna use the safe word?" "No! I love it. Can you choke me while it's turned on?" Taehyung looked at Jungkook shyly and sincerely. Jungkook was a little shocked. "Y-yeah, sure."  
Jungkook straddled Taehyung's soft thighs, his dick dangerously close to them. Jungkook was worried he'd get hard again too if Taehyung continued. "Ok, turn it on," Taehyung said with lust in his eyes. "Let me find your prostate first, ok?" "Y-yeah," said Tae, shaking with anticipation. Jungkook moved the plug around with his hand until Taehyung tensed up. "Fuck. There, Kookie," moaned Tae. Jungkook finally did as told at put the setting all the way at 10. Taehyung moaned Jungkook's name. Jungkook leaned down and wrapped his hand around Taehyung's neck. He squeezed and Taehyung moaned louder. "It's so good, oh god, it's amazing, keep going.." Taehyung kept repeating out of a sense of pure pleasure.  
With all of his remaining strength, Taehyung looked at Jungkook as he came. His whole body shook and he held on to Jungkook's hand around his neck. Cum was all over his stomach. Tae closed his eyes and relaxed beneath Jungkook. Only breaths and sighs filled the room for a minute."Wow," said Jungkook, "That was the hottest thing I've ever seen. I'm glad you like the butt plug." Taehyung giggled. "Are you hard again, Kookie?" "Duh! After that?!" Taehyung laughed again. "Can I suck it for you then?" "I'm surprised if you have the energy, but I'd love that, Tae."  
They switched positions and Taehyung tentatively licked the tip. Then, without warning, he deepthroated Jungkook's dick. Jungkook was sensitive and he realized he was going to cum really quickly from this. Taehyung looked up into Jungkook's eyes as he held all of Jungkook's dick deep in his mouth. "Oh my god," Jungkook said shakily. Taehyung's eyes were dark. He licked around Jungkook's dick and bobbed his head. Jungkook ran his fingers through Taehyung's hair while watching his dick disappear into Tae's mouth. He is so fucking sexy, Jungkook thought.  
"Can I cum in your mouth?" Taehyung gave him a thumbs-up as he focused on giving Jungkook the blowjob of his life. Jungkook felt the familiar heat in his stomach. He started rolling his hips upwards. Taehyung went faster and with a loud moan, Jungkook came in his mouth. Taehyung pulled off and made eye contact with Jungkook. He grabbed Jungkook's hand and put it on his throat. While still looking into Jungkook's blissed-out eyes, Tae opened his mouth to show Jungkook his own fairly large load. Then Taehyung closed his mouth and swallowed. Jungkook felt Tae's throat move as he did so. He opened his mouth and smiled, showing Jungkook there was nothing left. "Now I have your cum in my ass and in my stomach," Taehyung said smiling wickedly at a shell shocked Jungkook. After a second he said, "Taehyung, you're too fucking sexy for me to handle."  
*after snuggling for 20 minutes*  
"Do you want to go clean off in the shower?" Jungkook asked. "Sure." The two boys went into the bathroom and started the water. Soon the shower was ready. They got in together. Taehyung ran his hands down Jungkook's toned chest and abs. "Damn. Did I ever tell you how gorgeous you are?" "Have I ever told you that, Tae?" They embraced whilst the warm water ran through their hair and down their backs. "Oh, shit. I forgot to take the plug out before we got in the shower Kookie," Taehyung said timidly. "Bend over then. I'll help."  
Taehyung was blushing furiously as he leaned down and used the shower wall as support. Jungkook kneeled in the shower and reached for the plug. He slowly turned it while pulling. "Uhnnn. It hurts Kookie," Taehyung said. "I'm sorry Tae. I'm almost past the big part. I'm going slow for you," Jungkook replied. Then Jungkook got an idea. While still slowly pulling the plug out of Tae's ass, Jungkook put is head between Taehyung's legs and tilted up. The butt plug came out with an erotic noise and Jungkook's cum poured out of Taehyung's ass. Jungkook opened his mouth as the cum started pouring, finishing it off by tentatively licking Tae's ass.  
From Taehyung's point of view, he felt the plug stretching him uncomfortably, then felt embarrassed when it came out loudly. He felt the hot cum pouring out, which he blushed about, as he thought Jungkook was watching, but in fact, Jungkook was below him taking it in his mouth.. He also felt Jungkook's tongue on his ass and he jumped, turning around. Jungkook looked up at a wide-eyed Tae. "My cum isn't too bad," Jungkook stated, giggling. The cum was still in his mouth. "Oh my god. You really outdid yourself there, Kookie." "Thank you." "But I wanted some!" Taehyung joked. Jungkook stood up and started kissing Taehyung. Tae was very surprised at this. He tasted Jungkook's cum and when the two pulled apart, both mouths were full of cum and saliva. They both swallowed. "Nice way to end the night," Jungkook said sheepishly. Taehyung smiled.  
*back in bed*  
"I never got the chance to ask you, Tae," Jungkook said quietly. "What is it?" Taehyung questioned. "Well..." Jungkook started, looking down," how'd you learn to... y' know... suck dick so well?" Jungkook said shyly whilst covering his face. Taehyung giggled quietly. "I uh... I just watch a shit ton of gay porn." It was Tae's turn to be shy. Jungkook blushed a little and laughed, pinching Taehyung's cheek playfully. "You're such a dirty boy, Tae." "Says you! Look what birthday present you got me!" They were both giggling sheepishly now, quite enjoying themselves. The two of them lay under the covers and Jungkook wrapped himself around Taehyung. Both were smiling calmly. "I can't wait for next time. Maybe I'll get to top."  
To be continued...  
MAAybe

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you guys enjoyed :) Have a good day. I might post another smut that I wrote but it’s intense so idk


End file.
